


A Tale of Three

by bigbossg13



Series: Seattle Counter-Terrorism [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Seattle Counter-Terrorism, Team as Family, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbossg13/pseuds/bigbossg13
Summary: 3 cities.3 related terrorist acts all within 15 minutes of each other.3 units.3 pissed off commanding officers.Nobody messes with their cities.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Hank Voight, Erin Lindsay & Hank Voight, Hank Voight & Adam Ruzek, Hank Voight & Kevin Atwater, Jay Halstead & Hank Voight, Kevin Atwater/Original Male Character(s), Kim Burgess & Hank Voight, Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Olivia Benson & Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, Olivia Benson & Original Character(s), Olivia Benson/Hank Voight, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Trudy Platt & Hank Voight
Series: Seattle Counter-Terrorism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752241
Kudos: 6





	A Tale of Three

It seemed like a normal day at first in sunny New York. People were roaming the streets, chattering and very busy. Sargent Olivia Benson was in her office, doing paperwork. Did she know that within the next few seconds, her life would change forever? Probably not.  


  
She tucked her auburn brown hair behind her ear, and then there was a explosion not far from the 16th precinct building. People’s horrified screams rose through the air and she lept out of her chair. Olivia ran for the door, and opened it. She took one look at her detectives, mirroring her own bewildered look.  


  
She asked “What the hell was that? Somebody turn on the TV!”  
Fin grabbed the remote, and the detectives gathered around the TV where the news began to blare;  
“Explosion at MOMA, unconfirmed casualties and fatalities.” rolled across the TV.  


  
Olivia glanced at her team, and then Carisi blurted “That’s down the street! We have to go help them!” Echos of agreement sounded across the room, and Olivia nodded. “Everyone suit up, I don’t want any of you getting hurt.” She ordered. “Yes Ma’am!” was said in unison in response.  


  
The squad showed up at the scene, and rolled out. They began digging through the rubble hoping to find survivors, occasionally finding a few alive ones but mostly dead people.  
Fin frowned as he came across the body of a little girl and he wondered out loud “Who could do such a terrible thing like this?”  
Amanda spoke “I hope we’re the ones to catch this guy.” with a gleam in her eye. Fin looked around at the other officers and firefighters digging through the rubble, and all of the EMTs surrounding the area. They all shared that gleam, one for vengeance against whomever had dared to attack their city.  


  
It brought Fin back to the days following 9/11 where New York was united as a whole. Everyone had walked around with that gleam in their eye, ready to murder Bin Laden for attacking their own city. Anything south of Chanel street was blocked for months, and the subway had just been repaired recently after years under rubble. New York was just beginning to recover from that when this happened.  


  
He voiced “How come bad things seem to happen in spades?”  
“Because people suck.” Carisi answered.  
“Exactly. But people can be good too, Carisi.” Olivia added.  
“Yeah, and good can come from bad.” Amanda shared.  
They returned back to the task at hand, working until the wee hours of the morning hoping to find more survivors  


  
Olivia walked back into her office, covered in remains of the debris from the MOMA and exhausted.  
Her phone began to ring, and she picked it up blearily.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello Olivia, it’s me, Hank.” The rough voice sounded from the phone.

“Hank, I wasn’t expecting you to call! What’s up?”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Chicago and Seattle were attacked this morning as well, Olivia. All within 15 minutes of each other.”


End file.
